The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-288795 filed on Sep. 22, 2000 including specification, claims, drawings, and summary is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing quality inspection apparatus of printed sheet-like object, particularly effective when applied in inspection of printing quality of printed sheet-like object.
2. Related Art
Between a printing unit and a delivery unit of a printing press, an inspection device is installed for inspecting the printing quality of printed sheet-like object. This inspection device is designed to suck a printed sheet, in the midst of transfer of the sheet to a delivery table by means of a delivery chain after being printed in the printing unit, onto a suction table, spread the sheet uniformly, an image of the printed surface of the printed sheet by a CCD camera or other image taking device, compare signal from the camera and the predetermined quality standard by means of a control device, and discharge the sheet onto the delivery table while sorting between sheet-like object satisfying the quality standard and sheet-like object not satisfying the quality standard (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 5-254091).
As the printing quality is inspected in this manner, paper dust of sheet-like object and mist of printing ink are collected on the suction holes of the suction table and/or the lens of the camera, and, gradually, it becomes difficult to continue inspection. Therefore, cleaning of the suction table and camera is required every specific operating time. However, since the suction table and camera are assembled inside the main body frame, the working position is difficult for maintenance, and the working efficiency is lowered.
It is hence an object of the present invention to present a printing quality inspection apparatus featuring ease of maintenance.
To solve the above problems, the printing quality inspection apparatus according to th first aspect of the invention is directed to a printing quality inspection apparatus having inspection means for inspecting the printing quality of a printed sheet-like object, in which inspection moving means is provided to move the inspection means between a working position for inspecting the printing quality of the printed sheet-like object and a maintenance position for maintaining the inspection means.
The printing quality inspection apparatus according to the second aspect of the invention is directed to correcting means for correcting the position of the printed sheet-like object and inspection means disposed inside of a frame for inspecting the printing quality of sheet-like object corrected of position by the correcting means in which moving means is provided to move at least either one of the correcting means and the inspection means to a maintenance position for maintaining.
The printing quality inspection apparatus according to the third aspect of the invention relates to the printing quality inspection apparatus of the second aspect, wherein inspection moving means is provided to move the inspection means between the working position inside the frame and the maintenance position outside the frame.
The printing quality inspection apparatus according to the fourth aspect of the invention relates to the printing quality inspection apparatus of the third aspect, wherein inspection moving means is provided to move the inspection means between the working position inside the frame and the maintenance position outside the frame.
The printing quality inspection apparatus according to the fifth aspect of the invention relates to the printing quality inspection apparatus of the third aspect, wherein the support rail comprises a first support rail provided inside the frame for supporting the support roller, and a second support rail pivotally disposed swing outside the frame so as to be positioned on the extension the first support rail.
The printing quality inspection apparatus according to the sixth aspect of the invention relates to the printing quality inspection apparatus of the fifth aspect, wherein the support roller is rotatably disposed at an inspection means side, and the guide is a support rail for supporting the support roller, and connecting between the working position and the maintenance position of the inspection means.
The printing quality inspection apparatus according to the seventh aspect of the invention relates to the printing quality inspection apparatus of the sixth aspect, where in the support rail comprises a first support rail provided inside the frame for supporting the support roller, and a second support rail movably provided so as to be positioned on the extension of the first support rail.
The printing quality inspection apparatus according to the eighth aspect of the invention relates to the printing quality inspection apparatus of the seventh aspect, wherein the second support rail is pivotally provided to swing so as to move between a guide position positioned on the extension of the first rail and a retreat position for retreating from the guide position.
The printing quality inspection apparatus according to the ninth aspect of the invention relates to the printing quality inspection apparatus of the sixth aspect, further comprising a restricting rail for restricting movement of the support roller in a direction orthogonal to the running direction of the support roller.
The printing quality inspection apparatus according to the tenth aspect of the invention relates to the printing quality inspection apparatus of the sixth aspect, further comprising, inspection positioning fixing means for positioning and fixing the inspection means so that the inspection means may be positioned at the working position.
The printing quality inspection apparatus according to the eleventh aspect of the invention relates to the printing quality inspection apparatus of the second aspect, wherein the moving means is corrector moving means for moving the correcting means between the working position for correcting the position of printed sheet-like object and the maintenance position.
The printing quality inspection apparatus, according to the twelfth aspect of the invention relates to the printing quality inspection apparatus of the eleventh aspect, wherein the corrector moving means comprises a roller provided at the correcting means side, and a guide provided inside the frame for guiding the moving of the correcting means.
The printing quality inspection apparatus according to the thirteenth aspect of the invention relates to the printing quality inspection apparatus of the twelfth aspect, further comprising, a support roller provided at either one of the frame side and the correcting means side and rotatable along the moving direction of the correcting means and a support rail provided at the other of the frame side and the correcting means side, being engaged with the support roller for restricting the movement of the correcting means in a direction orthogonal to the moving direction of the correcting means.
The printing quality inspection apparatus according to the fourteenth aspect of the invention relates to the printing quality inspection apparatus of the thirteenth aspect, further comprising, corrector positioning fixing means for positioning and fixing the correcting means so that the correcting means may be positioned at the working position.
The printing quality inspection apparatus according to the fifteenth aspect of the invention relates to the printing quality inspection apparatus of the second aspect, wherein the maintenance position includes an inspection means maintenance position for maintaining the inspection means and a correcting means maintenance position for maintaining the correcting means, and the moving means comprises corrector moving means for moving the correcting means between the correcting position for correcting the position of the printed sheet-like object and the correcting means maintenance position, and inspection moving means for moving the inspection means between the inspecting position for inspecting the printing quality of the printed sheet-like object and the inspection means maintenance position.
The printing quality inspection apparatus according to the sixteenth aspect of the invention relates to the printing quality inspection apparatus of the fifteenth aspect, wherein the moving direction of the inspection means by the inspection moving means and the moving direction of the correcting means by the corrector moving means are different.